User blog:Kyara39/Changing World Q
The item descriptions of Changing World is so amazingly sweet so I wrote this because it needs more love lol There are a lot of suit references and other obscure references in there so kudos if you recognize them! ---- Q: When time stops, do you still remember those love oaths? A: Time will never stop. It erodes everything away—and even I cannot hide from it. Yet at that time, when we held hands during that dark, lonesome night… it really felt like time could stop. The crimson creek froze while the wind waned, silencing the sound of rustling leaves. The forest held its breath in anticipation, and the shining stars beyond the canopy had served as our witness when our noses mingled. Q: When time changes, do you still remember the gift you exchanged? A: My, do I remember indeed? I still keep that old photo album around somewhere, probably hidden in a drawer. The pages has turned yellow, but if you look at it properly you can distinguish that one person amidst the bustling city. Even when dyed in black-and-white, her smile still manages to shine through. It was the day before her departure, after I gave her my ratty old hat. And she? She gave me a kiss on the cheek, promising to gift something more precious than souvenirs. Q: When astrology changes, do you still remember the love between you and her? A: When the sun (the “self”) enters a new house in the ecliptic plane, our different traits are highlighted. The position of the moon, the position of the planets, the date and location you were born—a single flap from a butterfly can create a squall at the other side of the world. Even so, the core—the sun—will remain the same, until death inevitably tears it apart. Q: When meteors fall from the sky, Cross is full of tears; do you remember the one always by your side? A: At a declination of -63o, Acrux cannot be seen from the Northern Kingdom. In the midst of Pigeon Forest however, beyond the branches and leaves, its light was that of a first magnitude star. We witnessed a meteor shower cross over the constellation Crux, like streams of incessant tears. If you make a wish upon a falling star, it might just come true; I know for sure that mine did, haha. Q: When the world comes to an end, can you reminisce of the days when you travelled with her? A: If the prophesy of Lierlide’s plans come to fruition, then yes, I wish to reminisce the days I travelled with her, for Miraland is a world full of magic and miracles. Finding strange species of Pigeon Forest; witnessing the glorious statue of Yunikina in White Rock City; eating mouth-watering roast meat in the various tribes of Wasteland… we’d be stuck here for years if I recall every single moment I cherished with her. Q: When stardust is gone and the astrology functions no more, have you found true love? A: I actually dreamt of this once. In my dream, the setting sun gradually disappeared on the horizon as the first star revealed a dim light in the sky. In a blink of an eye, countless of unnamed stars chased the darkness away, like lighthouses in the dark coastline. I liked it when she told me about the constellations, such as the rescue of Phrixus and Helle. Tragedy befell the pair when Helle dropped from Aries’ back and drowned in the Dardanelles. Phrixus proceeded to sacrifice the ram to Zeus and gave the fleece to Colchis, thus earning its place in the celestial sky. She liked to break my wild imagination—telling me that it was the position of Venus at 4:00 AM that made dawn look so bright. She then sang that sweet serenade to me, and the world was gone except for starlight and her. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions